Sensual Interlude
by Joanna Grant
Summary: When the mutants decide to go into hiding, Logan takes a certain sassy Southern gal with him.


Title: Sensual Interlude

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: The characters may officially belong to Marvel, but I think Logan and Rogue really belong to each other.

Pairing: Evolution Logan and Rogue

Summary: When the mutants decide to go into hiding, Logan takes a certain sassy Southern gal with him.

Notes: At first I thought Rogue belonged with Scott in the Evolution universe and it seemed as if the creators were heading in that direction – even with Jean and Taryn thrown into the mix. Then with the introduction of Gambit it appeared that Evo was going to follow the traditional Gambit/Rogue pairing. The next season, however, they seemed to be ignoring that possibility. From the episodes I've seen, Rogue doesn't appear interested in Gambit at all – not even in that '_they're bantering, but they really want each other'_ way – it's just not there. The most interesting relationship Rogue has had throughout the show has been with Logan. She's even been favored with a smile from him, not once, but at least three times. I really liked their interaction in the recent episode where they had to fight their way out of the convenience store. Anyway, this story picks up after that event and is basically an excuse to get them alone in a motel room. See, even in the Evo universe I'm a Logan/Rogue 'shipper.

Thanks and air kisses to my personal cheerleading squad: Taryn, Heather & Terri.

Dedicated to fellow Evo fans: Megs, J. Marie, and CJ.

~ Sensual Interlude ~

After being exposed as mutants and becoming the object of a nationwide hunt, Storm and Logan decided it was safer if the kids were split up into smaller groups instead of staying together. Once the sub-groups were formed and the cell-phones handed out and instructions given, everyone got ready to set out for their assigned destinations. Logan climbed back onto his bike and motioned for Rogue to climb on behind him. It suddenly dawned on Storm that he hadn't assigned Rogue to a group, but she didn't have time to give it more than just a passing thought before the bike roared off.

Logan continued driving even after nightfall and Rogue found herself leaning against his broad back, her eyes starting to drift closed. He tried not to think about her one small hand splayed across his stomach and the other one that had dropped down to his thigh, not all the throbbing sensation coursing through his body was strictly from the vibrations of the bike. He tried to distract himself by joking about her not drooling on him, but then realized from the rhythm of her breathing that she'd already fallen asleep. The threat of an imminent thunderstorm made him decide it was probably best if they found shelter – while he didn't care about getting a little wet, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. A couple more miles down the road he pulled into the parking lot of a ramshackle motel. The sudden stop jarred Rogue awake and she mumbled something sleepily as Logan got off the bike, pulling her with him into the motel's small office.

The clerk behind the battered desk looked disinterestedly at Logan until he noticed the pretty young thing with him. Most of the patrons of this particular establishment used the rooms only for an hour or so, and to the jaded clerk this couple looked no different. Logan slapped some money down on the counter and the clerk simply winked knowingly and reached behind him to grab a key – words being unnecessary. As Logan slipped his arm around Rogue's waist and turned to steer her out of the office, the weasely-looking little man finally spoke.

"Have fun," he said – the lasciviousness in his voice unmistakable.

Logan let out a low growl and contemplated teaching the guy a lesson about assumptions, except a rather rude thought of his own had flashed through his brain as he'd picked up the key.

Opening the door to their assigned room he discovered there was only one bed – the smug little bastard in the office wasn't exactly subtle. If the inappropriate accommodations bothered Rogue, she didn't say anything as she dumped her bag on the floor. Logan contemplated going back to the office and asking for a room with two beds except she'd started to strip off, which effectively stopped him. He just stood there riveted to the spot with his mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over as her clothing started hitting the floor. As her black lace panties dropped down to her ankles and she stepped out of them, she announced she was going to take a shower. He was still rooted to the floor as she headed towards the bathroom, his jeans uncomfortably tight as he watched her cute pale little ass sway as she moved.

He suddenly felt very guilty about hauling her off. He'd sensed that Storm had figured out how he felt about Rogue, which is why he'd taken off before she'd had the chance to stop him from taking her. Even though Rogue's life experiences had caused her to grow up a lot faster than the other kids at the Institute she was still, for all intents and purposes, just a child and Logan knew what he wanted to do to her was wrong on so many levels. He was suddenly grateful her gift wasn't telepathy or he'd have been in big trouble.

Removing his leather jacket, he tossed it onto the chair by the window then sat down on the bed and removed his boots and socks, then peeled off his t-shirt, leaving him in just his faded jeans and his dog tag. He finally surveyed the room. It was a typical roadside motel, decorated in early tacky. The carpet was orange shag, probably installed in the 1970's and apparently not vacuumed since. Logan would've bet good money that the television on the wobbly metal cart not only didn't get cable, but also likely didn't work at all. Nailed to the wall above the bed there was a painting in a tarnished metal frame that looked as if it had been done by a five-year old and stolen off the refrigerator of his proud parents. The battered wood dresser was covered in a layer of dust that he was tempted to write his name in and the mirror above it had a large crack running down the center. One leg of the equally beaten up nightstand was broken and had been 'repaired' with a book, which upon closer inspection Logan discovered was the requisite motel-room Bible. The bed he was parked on was covered in a black and orange checkerboard bedspread that looked suspiciously flammable. Of course if the place did go up in flames the furniture was already well on its way to being firewood anyway. The forty-nine bucks he'd paid the clerk could've covered the cost of refurbishing the entire room with money left over for a spray can of disinfectant. No wonder so many teenagers preferred the back seat of their cars.

Logan tried not to dwell on the 'no-star' accommodations and think about something more pleasant. Lost in a decidedly erotic daydream starring the young woman in the bathroom, he failed to notice that she'd come back into the main room until she spoke his name. Snapping out of the fantasy he looked up and swallowed hard – she was standing before him wrapped in a white threadbare towel that left more creamy skin exposed than it covered. He followed her gaze and realized she was staring at the noticeable bulge in his jeans. Her accelerated heartbeat, deliberately deep breaths and scent revealed how she felt about his reaction to her. Logan stood up and her eyes roamed appreciatively all over his bare chest before finally rising to meet his. He moved a step closer to her and heard her breathing hitch. She didn't flinch at the close proximity and he was about to reveal what he'd suspected for a while.

"How long?" he asked simply.

"How long what?" she replied, trying a little too hard to sound as if she had no idea what he was asking, yet still making no attempt to back away from him.

"Don't play games with me, Rogue, you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said as he tentatively reached out, hoping he wasn't wrong which would result in him winding up a twitching pile on the floor, and ran his hand – his bare hand – across her cheek.

"A while," she replied as she leaned in to his touch, long, sooty lashes giving him glimpses of her sparkling green eyes as they rose to meet his dark ones.

He'd been right about the subtle change in her body chemistry that his enhanced senses had detected. The current that shot through him at the contact with her soft skin had nothing to do with her mutation.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked, even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"It's like having my own personal electrified fence and it keeps everyone at bay," she said giving him the answer he'd expected.

"Even me?" he asked, the catch in his voice surprising even him, as he reluctantly took his hand away from her cheek.

"Especially you," she replied as her gaze dropped to the floor and then shyly rose up again.

A look of pained puzzlement swept across his face which made Rogue realize that that had come out wrong, and despite the overwhelming fear of rejection, she mustered up the courage to add, "Because I want you, even though I think I'm just a child and …"

She never got the chance to finish that thought because Logan closed the small gap between them and silenced her with a devouring kiss. Her arms went around his neck as he wrapped his around her body and drew her closer, the evidence of his interest pressed firmly against her. He slid one hand down to the frayed edge of the towel and reached under it to cup her bottom. With the other hand he unknotted the thin fabric and pulled it away from her as she unclasped her hands from around his neck and moved them down to undo the button of his jeans. She eased down the zipper and then reached in to touch him, making him groan into her mouth as she made contact with his rock hard cock.

Logan was waging an internal battle with his conscience and rapidly losing as she stroked him and his own hands roamed over her curves. She released her hold on his cock to push his jeans down past his hips, letting them drop to the carpet. Because he never bothered with underwear, he was now as gloriously naked as she was. He stepped out of the pile of faded denim and then lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. With their lips still fused together he stepped back until he felt the bed hit his legs. Finally releasing her mouth, he looked down at her – noting the passion-glazed eyes, and asked anyway.

"You sure about this? 'Cause in about another thirty seconds it's gonna be too late to change your mind," he warned in a voice thick with pure lust.

She pressed her mouth against his ear and whispered, "Make me yours."

He hadn't thought it was possible for him to get any harder, but she'd just proved him wrong. Growling low in his throat he turned them around and lowered her to the bed, then let his eyes roam all over her – paying particular attention to her perfect breasts with their begging-to-be-licked rosy tips.

"God, Rogue, you're gorgeous," he sighed as a faint blush tinted her creamy skin.

"So are you," she replied, smiling shyly, the blush deepening.

He leaned down and brushed his tongue over first one nipple and then the other as she whimpered and dug her fingernails into his biceps. He nudged her legs apart, the scent of her arousal making him crazed as he slid his fingers through the patch of dark curls to discover she was already wet. He stroked his fingers over her, and then raising one moist finger to his mouth he sampled the taste of her before leaning down and using his tongue to duplicate the path his fingers had just traced. Rogue's legs fell open wider and she clutched handfuls of the ugly bedspread as Logan swirled his tongue over her, alternating between slow, teasing licks and gentle sucks as she bucked against him. He reached up and covered her breasts with his large hands, massaging them gently as she wriggled and moaned. Arching her back off the bed and pushing herself against his mouth even harder, she cried out his name as the orgasm shot through her. After a final cleansing lick, Logan trailed a path of moist kisses up her trembling body until his mouth was pressed up against ear.

"Darlin', you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

Rogue just let out a breathy sigh. She tipped her head back and Logan, unable to resist the pale column of her exposed throat, leaned down and gently nipped at the creamy skin, then soothed over the tiny wound with a quick lash of his tongue. He'd never really gotten close enough to her before to notice that she smelled faintly of vanilla and he inhaled deeply, enveloping himself in the sweet scent. Most of the women he'd been with had felt the need to soak themselves in five-dollars-a-gallon perfume, which overwhelmed his enhanced sense of smell and usually left him with a brief, but nasty nonetheless, headache. He appreciated that Rogue understood the art of subtlety. And while he liked the hint of vanilla, he was eager to mark her with his scent.

Rogue was now exploring his chest with her small hands – tracing the outline of his pectoral muscles and combing her fingers through the dark hair, so he rolled over onto his back and her mouth replaced her hands. Logan watched as she dusted his chest with tickling kisses and then began to follow the path of hair that went in a line from his chest down to his cock. He didn't want to push for a blowjob, but wasn't about to stop her if she volunteered. Propping himself up on his elbows he watched as she ran her fingers over the swollen head and then wrapped her hand around the thick shaft. She glanced up and gave him a shy smile before licking at the drop of pre-cum that had leaked out. Logan let out a sharp hiss at the contact and pushed himself against her lips. She took the hint, opened her mouth and took him inside. Resisting the urge to grab her head and shove himself down her throat, he let her set the pace of alternating licks and sucks of just the head. He reached down and moved her hand down his shaft to cup his balls, releasing a groan to let her know it felt good. When he raised his hips and gave a slight thrust she took him into her mouth a little further.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, "You're doing great, baby."

Encouraged by his compliment, she sucked a little harder and that extra pressure sent him over the edge. Without time for a warning, except for an "Oh, Jesus!" he filled her mouth with warm salty fluid, and reacting better than he'd expected, she swallowed quickly. As she released him from her mouth she watched in fascination as his healing factor kicked in and he immediately grew hard again. He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a naughty grin, which made her blush again.

He gently pushed her onto her back and putting his hands under her knees he spread her legs apart then maneuvered himself between them.

Hesitating momentarily, he asked, "Have you got this covered, or do I needa condom?"

"I'm on the 'No babies for me' Depo shot, so we're good to go."

Flashing her a sexy grin he used his fingers to open her up and entered her with one solid thrust, penetrating her easier than he'd anticipated. She raised her hips and dug her heels into his buttocks to urge him into her even deeper. He obliged and sheathed himself to the hilt then pulled out halfway and plunged back in again – repeating that motion until he'd established a steady rhythm.

Trying not to put all of his considerable weight on her, he supported himself on his arms as he rocked into her – the motion making the hair on his chest brush over her rosy nipples. She moaned and writhed beneath him as he buried his face in her neck and panted as he strained to hold back – wanting this to last as long as possible. He felt her pulsate around his cock as she sighed something that could've been his name except that he'd momentarily forgotten what that was. All coherent thought had apparently left the building right along with his morals.

"Rogue," he murmured back, grateful he'd at least remembered her name even if his own had temporarily escaped him.

"Logan," she moaned more audibly – yeah, now he remembered, that was his name.

As they undulated together Logan slid his right hand up her calf, behind her knee, along her thigh and over the soft curve of her hip and all the way up her side until he cupped her breast – filling his palm with the generously-sized mound, he rubbed his thumb over her nipple in feather-touch circles.

"Hmmmm." Escaped from her pouty little mouth and he covered it with his own, licking at the seam of her lips until she parted them, granting him access beyond. Her small tongue greeted his and they sensuously caressed each other, the taste of their intimate 'flavors' spicy and heady. For someone who'd been kissed only once before, Rogue certainly was a natural. Logan broke away only long enough to catch his breath before reclaiming her lips for another heated kiss. He'd never been much into kissing, having considered it to be even more intimate than the actual sex act itself, but he welcomed that level of intimacy with Rogue.

He felt the tremble flutter through her and knew she was close to the edge, his tenuous grip on his own control precipitously slipping. Their hands and mouths were everywhere, with steam rising from every pore and the pace becoming more frantic as they hurtled towards mutual release. Each screamed the other's name as they fell off the edge simultaneously, the white-hot heat engulfing them. They were both literally shaking as they came down from their shattering orgasms, neither of them able to make any sound other than the gulping noises as they tried to catch their breath. Finally feeling somewhat composed, Logan pulled out, sat up and took off his dog tag then slipped it over Rogue's head. He snuggled her against the solid wall of his chest, enveloping her in his muscular arms, and reveling in the smell of their co-mingled scents, whispered one simple word as his eyes slid shut – _"Mine."_


End file.
